Hujan, Sherlock
by randomtuna13
Summary: Rasionalitas tidak diperlukan jika kau menghadapi kehilangan. [angsty]


" **Hujan, Sherlock."**

* * *

 **disclaimer :**

Sherlock Holmes and any characters in it © Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, as TV series © BBC

I gained no financial advantages from this fanfiction.

 **warning :**

modified canon, OOC

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mrs. Hudson tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Lagipula tidak ada gunanya melakukan apapun saat ini. Tidak ada satupun yang bisa menarik penyewa kamar di rumahnya itu berubah. Tidak ada yang bisa menyeretnya keluar, menjauh dari penderitaannya sendiri.

Bukan cuma sekali. Mrs. Hudson selalu berusaha membuat pria yang tengah duduk memandang kosong pada perapian itu bicara. Ia bahkan mampir setiap setengah jam untuk mengajak minum teh. Ajakan yang tentu saja diabaikan oleh pria itu. _Diabaikan._ Bukan ditolak. Tidak ada yang lebih menyakitkan ketimbang tidak dianggap. Toh, meskipun sudah tahu bagaimana akhirnya, Mrs. Hudson tidak menyerah.

Ia bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ia tetap berbelanja dua kali seperti biasa. Satu untuk dirinya sendiri; satu untuk penghuni kamar di sana. Meskipun tidak pernah diminta, tak pernah absen mengisi kulkas pria itu dengan segala bahan makanan. Susu, sayuran, dan roti. Mengisinya hanya untuk melihat bahan-bahan itu rusak secara perlahan di dalam lemari es.

Pria yang duduk di sofa, tak pernah menyentuhnya. Ia tak pernah terlihat minum secangkir teh yang disiapkan Mrs. Hudson. Atau membuat makanan. Atau tidur. Bergerak. Berjalan. Pergi. Keluar.

Dia hanya diam. Menatap kosong pada perapian.

John Watson bisa dibilang _mati._

.

.

.

"Bagaimana dia, Mrs. Hudson?"

Inspektur Detektif Lestrade adalah satu dari sedikit orang yang setia menanyakan kabar John. Ia menyempatkan diri mampir di Baker Street 221B, di sela istirahat kerjanya.

Mrs. Hudson menggeleng sedih. "Oh, Mr. Lestrade. Masih sama saja."

Lestrade menghela napas. Ia tidak suka melihat rekan Sherlock Holmes itu kehilangan dirinya. Saat Sherlock meninggal, ia tahu akan ada hal besar yang terjadi. Selain keluhan pada polisi yang tidak becus meningkat, masalah John adalah hal lainnya. Lestrade sudah bekerjasama dengan Sherlock dalam waktu yang lama. Dan baru kali ini, dirinya melihat seseorang yang membawa perubahan besar pada Sherlock. Lestrade tahu, ia bukanlah teman detektif konsultan itu. Ia hanya rekan. Kolega. Mungkin malah pasien atau langganan —sulit menerka jalan pikiran Sherlock. Tapi, John Watson berbeda.

John Watson bukan sekedar teman berbagi flat. Atau rekan dokter dalam bisnisnya. Atau apapun. Ikatan Sherlock dengan John lebih kuat dari itu. Dan rupanya, hal yang sama berlaku sebaliknya.

"Kenapa dia tidak pindah saja, Mrs. Hudson?" Lestrade bertanya.

"Oh, aku tidak tahu." Mrs. Hudson melirik ke atas. "Kupikir tempat ini pasti meninggalkan banyak kenangan. Bagaimanapun mereka pernah berbagi kehidupan di sini."

 _Berbagi kehidupan.._ dua kata itu menggema di kepala Lestrade. Ia paham betul. Saat yang satu mati, yang lain ikut _mati_. Keduanya seolah terikat menjadi satu, berbagi kehidupan.

Mendadak setetes air mengenai hidung Lestrade, membuatnya terkejut.

"Hujan, Mr. Lestrade." Mrs. Hudson membuka pintu depan lebih lebar. "Mari masuk, aku bisa membuatkan teh."

Lestrade menarik mantelnya lebih erat, mencoba menghalau rintik-rintik air yang mulai menderas. Sambil menaungi wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan, ia berkata, "Maafkan aku, Mrs. Hudson. Sayangnya aku harus kembali. Ada—"

Kalimat itu tak pernah terselesaikan. Ia dan Mrs. Hudson terlalu terkejut saat melihat sesosok pria menuruni tangga dengan tergesa-gesa dan berlari ke arah pintu. Di tangannya tersampir sebuah mantel biru.

Tanpa menghiraukan kekagetan orang-orang yang melihatnya, John Watson keluar dan menerobos hujan.

.

.

.

Mrs. Hudson tidak pernah semenyesal ini. Ia sudah tua dan sudah cukup dengan segala urusan tentang perasaan. Ia memang wanita, tapi ia sudah tua, demi Tuhan. Ia tidak berlari mengikuti, sampai sejauh ini untuk memalingkan wajah.

Sebagai polisi, Lestrade selalu menjaga agar perasaan dan hal-hal sentimentil tidak mengintervensi akal sehat. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Tergesa, bahkan lupa membawa payung, ia malah menarik tangan Mrs. Hudson. Mengajak wanita yang tak lagi muda itu, berlari membuntuti. Dan kini Lestrade menyesal. Entah apa yang merasukinya. Ia tidak seharusnya melibatkan Mrs. Hudson untuk memenuhi rasa penasarannya. Salahnya, wanita itu membalikkan badan dan tak henti mengusap air yang membasahi wajah. Air yang bahkan tidak bisa dibedakan, apakah hanya air hujan atau air mata.

"Kau tak akan kehujanan, Sherlock."

Mrs. Hudson menutupi wajah. Suara gemericik air yang bertumbukan dengan tanah rerumputan dan batu nisan tidak mengaburkan isakan pelannya di telinga Lestrade. Tapi Lestrade mengabaikannya. Matanya tajam menyipit pada sosok yang tengah berlutut di depan sebuah batu marmer hitam besar. Tangannya terangkat seolah menyangga mantel biru yang digunakannya sebagai penampis hujan.

"Lihat, Sherlock, bungaku belum layu."

Sosok yang memakai sweater berwarna putih dengan celana jins itu berbicara. Cukup keras seolah sedang mengalahkan suara hujan, agar siapapun yang diajaknya bicara benar-benar bisa mendengarkan. Kepalanya tertunduk, seolah mengamati buket bunga mawar yang terletak di atas marmer hitam itu.

Mrs. Hudson terisak semakin keras. Tubuh wanita itu sudah basah. Ia menggigil. Lestrade merasakan tangan keriputnya yang gemetar, menjangkau dirinya. Pandangan Lestrade beralih.

"Aku tak sanggup, Mr. Lestrade." Ia memohon. Hati Lestrade tercabik. "Kumohon, antar aku kembali."

Lestrade mengangguk. Ia memapah Mrs. Hudson, membuat wanita itu berbalik arah. Sebelum ia meninggalkan kompleks pemakaman itu, diliriknya sosok yang membawanya ke sini tadi. Sejenak merasakan kompleksitas perasaan yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya.

 _Inilah orang yang benar-benar kehilangan. Saat yang satu mati, yang lain ikut mati. Keduanya seolah terikat menjadi satu._

John Watson masih memayungi batu nisan Sherlock Holmes. Ia tak akan kemana-mana sampai hujan ini berakhir.

 _Rasionalitas tidak diperlukan jika kau menghadapi kehilangan._

Saat langkah Lestrade dan Mrs. Hudson menapaki gerbang untuk keluar, di antara sela-sela hujan, suara pelan John terbawa.

"Hujan, Sherlock. Tapi, jangan khawatir. Aku bersamamu."

.

.

.

.

.

 **fin**

.

.

.

.

.

 **a/n :**

I just died knowing that the boy I adored while I (finally) watched Star Wars is the famous Darth Vader. Where did my lil cutie Anakin go? Aww, poor Padme :'/ I've shipped you with Obi-Wan but you didn't listen to me :'/

Pardon my randomness

Fik ini terinspirasi dari sebuah fanart redraw yang kupost di IG. I know, the fanart is teribbol, but I'm thankful for those who notice that :''))) Thankyou!

But is this terribol too? :'/

Kutak tahu, kubaper nonton Star Wars tapi malah nyampah di Sherlock :''/


End file.
